


El paso

by kizaten



Category: Free!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Pillow thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La última discusión que Haru tuvo con Rin después del fracaso de la prueba de estilo libre no ha hecho más que hacerlo dudar una y otra vez. Todos en el club de natación están preocupados y finalmente le sugieren enfrente el problema con la ayuda que necesita. Después del período de descanso, regresará al campeonato, debe sentirse mejor para entonces, pero nadie dijo que fuera sencillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dolor y frustación. El espacio entre el capítulo 9 y el 12

Fue después haberle gritado. Podría asegurar estar dos veces sorprendido, Haruka había gritado e incluso le había dado un golpe a algo cercano. Si alguien estaba impactado de algo así, no solo había sido Rin, o todo el equipo de Iwatobi, sino el mismo Haruka.

Rin tenía razón, era realmente difícil conseguir una reacción de su parte, Haruka no solía demostrar nada nunca y sin embargo esa vez había pasado y de una manera estrepitosa.

―Tus compañeros están preocupados por ti, Nanase― comenzó a hablar ella en cuanto la puerta de la sala de profesores estuvo cerrada.

Haruka dejó sus cosas junto a la mesa y se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía como entrevistado. No dijo nada. Tampoco su rostro decía nada.

―Yo también lo estoy― la voz de la profesora era dulce como siempre, pero era evidente que tenía cosas mucho más serias qué decir.

Haruka podía notarlo, ella seguiría hablando sobre lo que ocurrió, tal vez diría algo sobre lo que los reclutadores o el director estarían pensando, citaría una o hasta dos frases célebres y después ocultaría su decepción. Era curioso, Haruka podía concluir ese tipo de cosas sobre otros, pero no sobre sí mismo.

―Nanase, ¿tienes el formulario de elección de carrera contigo?

Él no contestó, solo se movió para sacarlo de su mochila. Lo extendió para la profesora, ella no lo tomó. El papel quedó sobre la mesa.

―Creo que lo que ha pasado últimamente y esto tienen mucho en común―, siguió ella. ―No quiero apresurarme a conclusiones, pero creo que la soledad en la que has vivido en estos años no te deja aspirar a mucho, bueno, no tienes un modelo que seguir o descartar. Aunque, lo tienes para guiarte es algo que se determina enteramente por ti mismo: tus habilidades y talentos.

A Haru no le gustaba que se hicieran conclusiones sobe su vida. No le parecía en realidad que la relación que tenía con su familia se tratara de un psicodrama que tuviera que analizarse, era justamente por el tipo de relación que tenían que él estaba por su cuenta en primer lugar.

―No es eso―, murmuró sin afán de ser escuchado. No quería en realidad dar una respuesta que pudiera extender la plática y convertirla en diálogo, hablar con la profesora sería un tanto molesto.

Por suerte, ella permaneció en silencio un par de minutos mientras extendía su mano sobre el formulario, deslizándolo en dirección a Haru.

― ¿Has pensado mejor en eso, Nanase?

La primera vez que Haru fue cuestionado por la maestra en relación a lo que había escrito en el papel, había tenido la respuesta clara en su mente. Pero justo ahora, pensar en ello se había vuelto más complicado. Una parte de él también se exigía una explicación sobre lo que  _free_  significaba. Definitivamente no era tan claro como se presentaba en la hoja.

Ante el silencio, Amakata dejó un suspiro suelto en la habitación. Se levantó y tomó unos papeles que había dejado antes ahí, cuando regresó a su asiento se centró en mirar al estudiante. La expresión de su rostro lo traicionaba, mostrándole a la profesora que algo no andaba bien. Era difícil definir ese ‘algo’, pero con que se mostrara era suficiente.

―Nanase, tienes que hablar con alguien. Es bastante claro que no lo harás con tus compañeros, y tampoco conmigo―, colocó una tarjeta sobre el formulario frente a Haru. La tarjeta cubrió el espacio que pertenecía a los trazos de  _free_  sobre el blanco. ―Tómalo a consideración.

Haru tomó sus cosas, el formulario y la tarjeta, y salió del cuarto después de una pequeña despedida y el protocolo usual entre profesora y estudiante. Makoto esperaba en el pasillo, llevaba en el rostro el semblante de paciencia característico en él, y a pesar de eso, Haru notó cierta ansiedad en el ambiente. Makoto quería hacer preguntas, eso era claro y tanta obviedad hizo que se preguntara quién había hablado con la profesora.

Caminaron de regreso a casa. No hubo charla, las escasas palabras que Makoto se atrevía a decir eran contestadas con silencio o monosílabos. Haru estuvo casi completamente seguro durante todo el camino de que su presencia incomodaba al más alto.

Cuando estuvo finalmente solo en casa, esperando a que la bañera estuviera llena, Haru se sentó en silencio frente a la mesa, con el formulario y la tarjeta que le había dado la profesora de frente. Aparecía un número telefónico y el nombre de la doctora no sé quién, psicóloga. Haru se levantó y caminó al baño, completamente convencido de que no tenía nada que decirle a una terapeuta. Claramente, su vida no era ningún psicodrama.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, después de haber pasado una, tal vez dos horas en la bañera, Haruka se quedó más tiempo del planeado en casa junto con Makoto. En cuanto salieron, un extraño e incómodo silencio los acompañó hasta haber pasado la casa de Makoto y un poco más. Aún con lo insoportable que era, Haruka no se atrevía a romper tanta tensión con un sencillo “¿Qué?”, como siempre, se mantenía en resistencia a iniciar una conversación.

―Haru―, finalmente habló el más alto. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada―, contestó automáticamente, girando la cabeza en dirección al mar. No quería ver esa mirada en Makoto, tenía los ojos llenos de preocupación fijos en él, tal vez con lástima. Como si Haru estuviera muriendo frente a él y no hubiera nada qué hacer.

El resto del camino lo pasó en silencio. Makoto trataba de hablar de vez en cuando, de temas tan triviales que no necesitaban respuesta; Haru pensó que tal vez sería más sencillo seguir así, sin decir nada.

Llegaron apenas a tiempo a clase. Haru tuvo que pasar varias horas con un único pensamiento en mente, mirando a través de la ventana esperando con impaciencia el momento de entrar a la piscina.

Estaba agradecido cuando escuchó el timbre del final de la jornada escolar, guardó rápidamente sus cosas y salió con dirección al club, por supuesto, seguido por Makoto.

Era predecible el tipo de expresión que tendría la profesora Amakata en cuanto Haru apareció en el área de la piscina. El saludo que le dedicó tenía mucho oculto, Haru en realidad no contestó a detalle, fue automático al igual que la velocidad con la que se zambullía en el agua.

Fue hasta entonces que Haru pudo respirar. Dentro del agua consiguiría olvidar el color del atardecer del día anterior, el aroma del salón, las palabras de la profesora e incluso su propia reacción ante el tema. Ante  _free_.

Al salir de la piscina después de una vuelta solitaria, Haru pudo darse cuenta de que no tendría que explicar nada, podría asegurar que Amakata les habría contestado cada pregunta. Makoto, Nagisa y Rei se movilizaron y comenzaron con sus respectivos regímenes; en cambio Gou no podía disimular su preocupación. Era probable, según pensó Haru al pasar junto a ella para subir y comenzar otra vuelta, que esta fuera apenas la segunda vez que escuchaba algo sobre la situación. Con esto y el hecho de que no había estado presente en el vestidor ese día, ella estaba descartada como la iniciadora de la plática con la profesora.

No le dio más importancia, lo único que ocupaba su atención era el agua. Y así decidió mantener su mente hasta que terminara la práctica.

Cuando cayó la tarde y todos salieron de la piscina con rumbo a las regaderas nada se habló sobre el asunto. Nagisa, como era de esperarse, era tan ruidoso como siempre, y tal parecía que no tenían intención de interrogar a Haru, cosa que lo tenía bastante tranquilo, en apariencia.

Makoto terminó de cambiarse y se despisió de Nagisa y Rei quienes se fueron antes discutiendo sus propios asuntos. Regresó al área de la piscina y encontró, como había imaginado, a Haru, sentado al borde de la alberca con los pies dentro del agua. Él se agachó, quedando casi al nivel de Haru, mirándolo con la misma preocupación que tenía en la mañana camino a la escuela.

― ¿Todo bien?

Haru giró la cabeza mirando al más alto y bajó la toalla que tenía sobre la cabeza hasta dejarla en sus hombros. Su expresión no cambió para nada, el contacto visual duró cuanto tenía que durar y nada más, fue cuando Haru regresó la vista que soltó un “hum” apenas audible como respuesta.

― ¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? ―, preguntó Makoto fijando también los ojos en las ondas de la piscina.

―Voy a nadar un poco más.

Haru se levantó y se colocó en la plataforma de salida sin decir una palabra más, eso era suficiente para contestarle al otro y ahorrarse cualquier posible discurso.

Dentro del agua conseguía sentirse mejor, no importaba nada. Era un estado de calma que Haru trataba de alargar cuanto le fuera posible. Era ligero, sencillo, nadando sólo no tenía presiones, no había tiempos, ni marcas, no tenía ni siquiera por qué respetar los carriles. Toda la piscina era suya. Estar dentro del agua mientras la luz se perdía era su único pensamiento en mente.

Cuando anocheció se vió obligado a abandonar la piscina por cuestiones del reglamento escolar. En cuanto volvió a tocar tierra y ya no sentía más la humedad de haber estado nadando se sintió increíblemente incómodo. Se volvió consciente de su respiración y le pareció insoportable. Caminar era tedioso, poner un pie detrás de otro en el suelo, y qué decir de cargar el peso de su mochila. Agobiante.

Haru apresuró el paso, si se movía más rápido podría librarse de todo eso pronto. Comenzó a correr, con cierta torpeza y hasta quedarse sin aliento. Desesperado. Perseguido por la voz de Amakata, la prueba de estilo libre, el equipo, los reclutadores, la tarde en el club, lo dicho ahí y que no escuchó, sus propios pensamientos. Sofocante.

Tenía miedo, un miedo irracional a ahogarse sobre el asfalto aplastado por todo eso.

Subió las escaleras hasta su casa jadeando. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad, estaba temblando. Cruzó la puerta sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos y corrió a refugiarse, no a la bañera, sino a su cama. Lo único que quería era ocultarse. Ocultarse y no respirar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes lo publiqué en tumblr, pero ahora estará aquí, acomodadito y en orden. Espero les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero poder subirlo al menos una vez por semana, ya está terminado así que solo será dejarlo por acá.

Makoto llamó a la puerta, una vez, dos veces, tres; como siempre, no obtuvo respuesta y entró a la casa por la puerta trasera. Estaba pensando, camino al baño, en cuán peligroso era que Haruka dejara siempre la puerta abierta, cuando se sorprendió realmente. El baño estaba vacío, no había nada ni rastro de agua en la bañera, por supuesto comenzó a preocuparse.

― ¿Haru? ― llamó nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. ¿Y si dejar la puerta trasera sin seguro finalmente había puesto en peligro a Haru? Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

― ¿Haru?

Se dirigió al cuarto, se detuvo un poco antes de llamar a la puerta o entrar. No obtuvo respuesta y deslizó la puerta. Estaba oscuro, la cortina cerrada y solo entraba una línea de luz por encima del cortinero, sobre la cama, debajo de las sabanas revueltas, estaba Haru, llevaba su ropa de dormir y no se movía. Makoto avanzó lentamente, llamándolo una vez más esperando que se levantara o al menos mostrara un respuesta. Para su fortuna, Haru se movió, se quejó levemente y se sentó sobre la cama, recargado en la ventana. Se veía cansado y sus ojos bastante oscuros.

― ¿Te quedaste hasta tarde en la piscina? ―, preguntó Makoto cuando Haru se levantó y pasó junto a él camino al armario.

―Sí ―, respondió dándole la espalda.

Apenas cambió de ropa, Haru fue convencido de salir de casa sin tomarse el tiempo de preparar un desayuno o almuerzo para llevar, ya era muy tarde y no tendrían suficiente tiempo más que para comprar algo de camino. Makoto estaba un poco preocupado por sus constantes retrasos en clase.

Haru no tenía hambre en realidad, le bastó con el almuerzo que compró para el medio día y comió en compañía del equipo. Fue sorpresivo que Makoto no sacara el tema de lo que había pasado en la mañana, a pesar de lo inusual que había sido encontrar a Haru en esas condiciones; aunque Makoto no solía decir demasiado, parecía guardarse más cosas últimamente. Todo esto hacía que fuera fácil para Haru concluir que había sido por él que la profesora se había enterado de lo ocurrido en el evento regional. Aún con todo eso, no le daba mucha importancia.

A diferencia del día anterior, Haru no se quedó más tiempo en la piscina después de la práctica, sino que fue llamado por segunda vez a la sala de juntas para hablar con Amakata. Aunque no tenía claro de qué hablaría esta vez sabía muy bien que no querría ver a ninguno de los miembros del club cuando terminara la plática, así que le pidió a Makoto que no lo esperara esta vez. Él accedió con una sonrisa.

Cuando entró a la sala, aún no había llegado la profesora. Haru dejó sobre el escritorio su mochila y se recargó en él, soltando el aire en algo que a duras penas parecía  un suspiro. Después de un par de minutos de espera, se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio, sacó sus lápices y sketchbook y comenzó a dibujar de memoria la piscina del club. Cuando entró la profesora él apenas levantó la vista, solo dejó de hacer trazos cuando ella se sentó frente a él.

Muy diferente de lo que pensaba, el tema de la tarjeta de la reunión pasada no salió a relucir. La profesora Amakata se limitó a preguntar cosas bastante triviales, cómo estaba, qué tal la práctica, con los compañeros de equipo, etc.

Tomó muy poco tiempo y Haru pudo irse antes de que el cielo cambiara su tono azul por el del atardecer dorado. Bajo otras circunstancias habría pensado que fue una pérdida de tiempo inútil, pero no ahora. Sí, había perdido el tiempo, pero al menos le había servido para alejarse de los demás.

Sus respuestas habían sido sencillas aunque en realidad las preguntas sí requerían más atención. Haru había pensado bastante en su situación con el equipo y sus prácticas, y no estaba convencido de que en realidad todo fuera como dijo. Era claro que algo no lo tenía conforme con todo eso, al grado que lo había empujado la noche anterior.

“Hablar con alguien”, pensó en lo que dijo la profesora. Caminaba casi por instinto en dirección a la estación. “Hablar con alguien”. Era impensable. Recordó la tarjeta y cómo le faltó el aliento; el sueño antes de la carrera que desató todo, el silencio y las miradas alrededor de él. Había tantas cosas que no podría decir.

Haru estaba harto. Odiaba las cosas complicadas o molestas y justo ahora estaba atrapado en su propia complicación, incapaz de salir de ella y desesperando día a día.

 Rendido, se sentó afuera de la estación, tratando de respirar y huyendo de la sensación de ahogamiento que había estado sofocándolo últimamente. Tenía los codos apoyados sobre las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos, comprimiéndose, pretendiendo que no existía. Sólo, calmándose, tratando de ignorar el ruido del lugar.

― ¡Ah! ¡Haruka-senpai!―, escuchó un murmullo lejano y se resistió a levantar la cabeza, permanecer inmóvil era su mejor opción si quería ser desapercibido. Entre el tumulto de pasos desordenados, escuchó el sonido acercarse gradualmente.

―Haru.

Fue la segunda voz la que hizo finalmente que levantara la vista, siguiendo automáticamente hasta encontrarse con los ojos rojos de quién lo había llamado.


	3. Chapter 3

Rara vez se había encontrado con ambos Matsuoka, y haberlo hecho justo en ese momento no sería nada sencillo para Haru.

Los tres estaban sentados en la misma banca, Haru en medio de los pelirrojos, acorralado, aunque de cierto modo esto le facilitó recuperar la calma.

A pesar de la oportunidad de desviar la atención con preguntas sobre ellos, Haru permaneció en silencio casi total, obligado a contestar, aunque evasivamente, a lo que escuchaba.

Rin comenzaba a perder la calma, cuando trataba de hablar con Haru y se encontraba con ese tipo de respuestas tan vagas, comenzaba a gritar. Por suerte, Gou pudo notar como su hermano perdía la paciencia y decidió alejarse. Tal vez si los dejaba, Haruka hablaría un poco más, así que, usando una cosa cualquiera como excusa, Gou desapareció.

Haru estaba intranquilo aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Ver a Rin le recordaba todo lo demás, la competencia, el sueño, el futuro. Futuro que no conseguía imaginar aún.

― ¿No deberías estar en Samezuka? ―, preguntó Haru, convenciéndose de que sería más sencillo evitar hablar haciendo que Rin contestara. Más sencillo, pero no menos molesto.

―Tenía tiempo, y Gou me pidió que fuera a visitarla cuando pudiera―, Rin contestó con honestidad. ― ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué venir hasta la estación? ¿Tenías pensado salir a algún lugar en especial?

―Solo estaba caminando.

Rin se levantó de golpe, los ojos de Haru se fijaron en él con desconcierto. ¿Había pasado algo? Rin se dio la vuelta y lo miró con completa seriedad.

―Ven―, su voz sonó como una orden.

― ¿Qué?

Matsuoka se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que el otro se levantara con un tiró bastante fuerte. Haru fue arrastrado casi por el mismo camino que había tomado hacia la estación. No lo seguía dócilmente, su voz exigía explicaciones que no recibía. Habiendo recorrido buena parte del camino por la fuerza, Haru consiguió zafarse y con esto detener a su captor.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―, preguntó Rin apenas se dio la vuelta. No se molestó en dejar que Haru terminara su vaga respuesta―. Sé que pasas cada minuto libre que tienes dentro del agua, nadando o en tu baño; incluso podría pensar que tal vez dibujando, pero en definitiva no caminando. No harías esto por gusto, estás distraído por algo, ¿no es así? Dime, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

La expresión de Hau cambió a medida que la voz de Rin seguía con sus conclusiones. Era terrible, frustrante, ¿cómo era posible que hubiera sabido todo? Haru retrocedió, se le secó la garganta y le pareció que volvía a temblar. Quiso negarlo, una y otra vez deseó negarlo en voz alta y correr, pero no podía moverse más allá de ese único paso hacia atrás que había dado. Rin se acercaba y él estaba paralizado, no podía escapar, o respirar.

Y lo peor era que no podía pensar en una respuesta.

― ¿Haru?

“¡Basta!” Quiso gritar. Rin dio otro paso y él estaba a punto de ahogarse. Era como revivir lo que inició todo, esas preguntas sobre el futuro que tanto le molestaba encontrarse y la discusión en el vestidor.

 ¿Qué pasaría si esta vez lo golpeaba a él? Era bastante extraño cómo podía mantenerse estoico frente a Makoto y el resto, pero si se trataba de Rin pensaba en tantas cosas. Lo provocaba demasiado a hacer algo. Y así había sido siempre, desde que había conocido a Matsuoka Rin en primaria, éste no había hecho más que voltear su vida y moverlo apresuradamente.

De pronto, Rin lo tenía sujeto de los hombros y seguía llamándolo, se veía mucho menos serio que antes, tal vez hasta preocupado.

No dijo nada. Rin lo dejó, apartando sus manos lentamente.

―Te llevaré a tu casa―, murmuró y retomó el camino por el que había arrastrado a Haru, aparentemente esta vez con más calma.

―Puedo ir sólo―, contestó Haru cuando el otro pasó junto a él.

―Claro que no.

Haru no peleó más. Caminaron lentamente y, a pesar de eso, Haru se sentía terriblemente cansado al llegar a casa. No conseguía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había terminado tan agotado, ni siquiera le faltaba así el aliento después de una práctica, aunque tratándose de natación era diferente.

Al abrir la puerta y cruzarla, fue seguido por Rin, quien entró como si también viviera ahí y se encargó de cerrar la puerta mientras Haru se quitaba los zapatos. En cuanto terminó con eso, cruzó en silencio el pasillo y subió a su cuarto, esperando que Rin se marchara, pero no fue así. Después de unos minutos volvió  bajar y lo encontró recargado en el pasamanos de la escalera.

―Voy a quedarme a pasar la noche.

―No es algo que puedas decidir por tu cuenta―, contestó con cierta irritación mientras seguía su camino a la cocina. Al parecer, ahora tendría que preparar caballa extra.

―Bueno, ya lo hice. Además, te dije que tenía tiempo. No me esperan en Samezuka hasta mañana por la tarde y ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que me quedé aquí.

Como siempre, Rin sonaba como si pensara solo en sí mismo, y esa forma tan egoísta de proceder siempre terminaba por llevarse a Haru. Con él no había opciones, parecía no haber un “no” suficientemente fuerte para detenerlo. La prueba estaba en cómo había entrado a la casa de Haru. No había algo que pudiera frenarlo, no ahora. Y precisamente eso era lo que afectaba los nervios de Haruka.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba oscuro. La única luz encendida era la del comedor y se extendía hasta el jardín y un poco de la cocina por del otro lado. Rin estaba ahí, lavando los platos a media luz y sin  hacer más ruido del necesario. Haru se había acostado en el suelo, el cansancio no le permitió quedarse sentado más tiempo y en cuanto Rin se levantó con los platos se acomodó ahí, con la mitad de su cuerpo debajo de la mesa, sin importarle ser visto por el otro. A pesar de lo cansado que estaba, no tenía sueño.

 

Cuando Rin regresó a la habitación secándose las manos encontró a Haru en esa posición y sosteniendo una hoja frente a su cara que intentó ocultar apenas lo vio ahí. Él no dijo ni una palabra, fingiendo no haber visto nada y que Haru había sido suficientemente rápido escondiendo el papel.

Volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupó cuando estuvieron cenando, a la izquierda de Haru, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y echando los brazos también cruzados sobre la mesa, apoyando la cabeza en ellos. Soltó un largo y pesado suspiro y se quedó inmóvil.

Después de medio minuto en absoluto silencio, Haru se levantó con ayuda de sus brazos hasta quedar sentado. “Si estás tan cansado, deberías irte a dormir” pensó al ver a Rin tan quieto y con los ojos cerrados. Se levantó dispuesto a subir y acomodar lo necesario para que ambos pudieran dormir, en cuanto rodeo el lugar donde el otro estaba sentado, Rin se incorporó clavándole la mirada.

― ¿Ya te convenciste de subir a dormir? ― preguntó.

Haru no contestó, después de mirar cómo se levantaba siguió con su camino hacia el segundo piso. Rin iba tras él apagando las luces que dejaba encendidas.

―El funton está en el armario―, susurró Haru desde la puerta del baño en cuanto Rin terminó de subir la escalera y apagó la última luz. ―No creo que te quede mi ropa pero puedes intentar.

La puerta del baño se cerró. No era que se hubiera rendido, sino que pensar en seguir discutiendo otra vez sobre el asunto de que Rin se quedara a dormir sería bastante molesto, además de inútil, ya era muy tarde y era obvio que no podría regresar a Samezuka esa noche.

Cuando entró a su cuarto, la luz estaba apagada y la dejó así. Junto a su cama, estaba acomodado el futon y Rin echado ahí, lo que hacía un poco difícil llegar a su lugar sin molestarlo. Se acomodó en la cama y trató de mantener cerrados los ojos y dormir, pero era inútil. Últimamente le costaba bastante conciliar el sueño, por alguna razón, ahora era el doble de difícil al saberse acompañado.

Le pareció que ya tenía una hora acosado por el reciente insomnio, aunque no habrían pasado más de quince minutos. Era insoportable permanecer despierto, desesperante, estar aplastado por el silencio lo tenía harto, encerrado así no hacía más que pensar y eso era agobiante. Estando así era imposible evadir su angustia.

Giró sobre la cama, frustrado, luchando consigo mismo y apretando los ojos con fuerza, inmóvil, exigiéndose dormir y dejar de pensar.

―Haru…―, escuchó la voz del otro y sintió que lo recorría un extraño vértigo, como despertar de una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos, casi temiendo no poder volver a cerrarlos, y se encontró frente a él a Rin, tenía los codos apoyados en el colchón y la sábana sobre los hombros. Su cabello estaba desordenado, no se veía como si hubiera despertado, seguramente tampoco podía dormir; su expresión le recordaba al pequeño Rin de años atrás, y verlo así, en medio de la oscuridad y tan cerca pareció eliminar la pesadez del aire que los rodeaba.

―No tenía idea de qué estabas pensando en el torneo―, murmuró Rin en cuanto se supo identificado por los ojos del otro. ―No me molesté en preguntar y te impuse mis suposiciones. Quería creer que sentías lo mismo y te reclamé sin derecho.

Haru se quedó quieto. Alejó sus ojos de los del otro, incapaz de mantener el peso de su mirada, incluso con toda la oscuridad, los ojos de Rin eran demasiado para él. Rin estaba hablando con bastante seguridad, con una apertura que no había visto en él en años. Tal vez nunca en cuestión de palabras, era más del tipo de comunicación que tenían en el agua, pero no tan complejo.

Rin se acomodó en el lugar que estaba, haciendo rechinar un poco la cama, soltó el aire y regresó sus ojos a donde se asomaba la cara de Haru.

―Lo siento―, la voz de Rin fue muy clara, alcanzando el interés de Haru y haciendo que esos ojos azules volvieran a buscarlo. ―Fui muy egoísta, ¿cierto?

―En realidad―, Rin se reclinó un poco, acercándose a escuchar la voz de Haru que salía a duras penas de debajo del cobertor―, siempre lo has sido.

―Tal vez. Es solo que cuando se trata de nadar contigo no puedo evitar pensar que estás en la misma frecuencia que yo. Ahora veo que no es así…

Escuchar eso fue un tanto amargo. ¿Por qué había dicho eso en el vestidor? Rin se veía diferente, no era fácil definir qué había en su expresión, pero estaba agradecido de no ver en él la mirada que Makoto le ponía encima cada día. Rin no lo veía como a un caso perdido.

―Creí que compitiendo podría reducir la distancia.

― ¿Qué distancia?

Rin se quedó en silencio un tiempo, agachó la cabeza y parecía perdido por un momento, Haru incluso pensó en pasarle la mano por frente al rostro para comprobar que siguiera despierto, por suerte no fue necesario.

―Siempre sentí que debía alcanzarte―, continuó Rin―.No sé cómo decirlo, pero… creo que hago todo mucho mejor si sé que estarás ahí, tal vez sea en buena parte inspiración. La verdad es que no me imaginaba que pudiera llegar a tu nivel en algún momento.

Solo Rin podría decir algo así tan naturalmente. Solo un romántico incurable como él sería capaz de soltar un pensamiento como ese en una situación así. ¿Inspirarlo? ¿Haru a él? Estaba ahí, echado en la oscuridad y no había hecho más que esconderse, moviéndose solamente por inercia y terminaba frustrado y agobiado. Destruido. No era posible que alguien así inspirara a alguien.

Apretó las manos y de nuevo desvió la mirada. El silencio regresó a la habitación y aplastaba a Haru hasta los huesos, normalmente soportaba estar callado, pero ahora no podía más. Lo que Rin había dicho no era algo que pudiera ignorar.

―Yo pensaba algo parecido―, su voz finalmente apareció―. Tal vez ahora también. Siempre pensé que eras alguien  muy firme en sus decisiones, que siempre sabe lo que quiere y cómo conseguirlo. Pero yo no…

Rin se movió, tal vez cambiando el apoyo que tenía sobre la cama, descansando los codos y pegando los brazos al colchón bajando la cara a ellos también. Haru no lo miró, era más fácil seguir hablando si no veía la reacción que provocaba en Rin al hacerlo.

―Siempre fuiste un ejemplo de lo que se consigue con esfuerzo, cómo se alcanzaban los objetivos en movimiento y con esfuerzo y no quedándose esperando. Y definitivamente yo no era así, y no lo habría intentado nunca. Cuando te fuiste a Australia… sabía que mejorarías, y que si regresabas estarías en un nivel diferente al mío. Serías mejor. Y yo terminaría siendo dejado atrás. Pero cuando volviste todo fue muy distinto…

Hizo una pequeña pausa sabiendo lo doloroso que era el tema para los dos. Y precisamente por esto debía continuar y finalmente soltar lo que cruzaba por su mente al respecto.

―Trataba de entra a un mundo que tú querías dejar… Y quise dejarlo también.

Rin se quedó callado, era probablemente la primera vez que Haru hablaba tanto de algo que pensara. Y a medida que esto avanzaba, podía notar cómo había influido en él con sus acciones.

―Me hice competitivo por culpa tuya―, concluyó Haru y se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón. No podía sostenerle la mirada a Rin después de haberse expuesto así.

Escuchó la cama rechinar una vez más y pudo sentir cómo el colchón cambiaba con el movimiento de Rin. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

― ¿Tienes pensado llamar a al doctora?

Haru se levantó y se quedó ahí, sentado, apoyado en sus manos que lo habían levantado, sorprendido y en shock. ¿Cómo supo…? Rin estaba sentado al borde de la cama, una de sus piernas estaba sobre la cama, muy cerca de donde Haru había puesto sus manos para levantarse. Lo miraba como si hubiera dicho algo horrible. Era obvio que era un tema complicado. Sería más sencillo seguir con el romanticismo de antes. Y mucho más agradable.

―Vi la tarjeta mientras preparabas la cena…― aclaró.

La reacción de Haru fue muy exagerada, tanto que hizo a Rin moverse de nuevo, esta vez se acercó un poco más, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del otro. Haru siguió todo su movimiento con atención, incapaz de decir algo.

―Me gustaría poder ayudarte―, murmuró, sonaba a que realmente había intentado todo, y era cierto que había hecho más que los demás, empezando por acercarse al notar el problema―. Quiero sacarte de tu encierro, pero no sé qué más podría hacer.

 _Encierro_. Era curioso que Rin lo mencionara, después de todo, su frustración estaba en no poder ser capaz de definir su tan ansiada libertad. Y a pesar de que no había dicho nada sobre esto, salvo su fatalista visión de una vida sin futuro, Rin entendía muy acertadamente cómo se sentía.

De pronto, todo el cansancio que había cargado durante días cayó sobre él, convirtiéndose rápidamente en sueño todo el que le faltaba y no había podido atrapar, ahora lo tenía atado y a punto de perder la conciencia.  En definitiva terminaría soltando el control que tenía de sí mismo.

―No llores―, murmuró Haru agachando la cabeza un poco y anticipándose a una situación que no estaba pasando en realidad.

― ¡No estoy llorando!

―Qué raro… esperaba que lo hicieras, no tienes miedo de llorar si lo deseas. Nunca ocultas nada así. Yo no puedo hacerlo, yo… Tal vez no estoy tan vivo como tú.

El sueño comenzó a apoderarse de él, primero aflojándole la lengua y haciendo que dijera ese tipo de cosas, dejando ver cuánta atención ponía en realidad a las acciones de Rin, cosa que nunca antes habría dicho.

La siguiente mala pasada fue sensorial, su cuerpo cedió y se movió inconscientemente hacía el frente al mismo tiempo que Rin se movía también. Después fue un contacto extraño, una alucinación o el trazo inicial de un sueño, un asomo de algo que había pensado curiosamente una o quizás un par veces. Suave, sencillo. Rin estaba muy cerca y no podía acertar si el contacto fue real o no, pero sí muy vívido.

Su mente vagaba tanto que en lo único que podía pensar era en la oscuridad, y cómo Rin había acertado en un solo movimiento con la visibilidad tan limitada, probablemente se trataba de un aspecto propio de su naturaleza romántica, una especie de habilidad especial.

Apenas terminó y apartó su rostro, Rin estrechó el adormilado cuerpo del otro contra el suyo, fuertemente. Haru cedió, no tenía fuerza ni para mantenerse él mismo, así que de no ser por Rin se habría desplomado sin advertencia. Y justo ahí, sostenido por él, sus ojos se cerraron y finalmente se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

Fue bastante lento y gradual. Su conciencia regresó con la misma fluidez y ritmo con el que el agua lo rodeaba mientras avanzaba en la piscina. Esta vez no sentía pesadez. Haru se resistió durante un tiempo a abrir los ojos, había pasado bastante desde la última vez que había dormido así y quería disfrutarlo un poco más.

Lentamente cedió por fin y abrió los ojos, la oscuridad de su habitación no era tan profunda como la de su descanso. Estaba fresco. En silencio. Movió las piernas tomando conciencia de su posición. Miró  cómo la sábana hacía ondas con su movimiento, o lo intentó, la oscuridad era algo espesa.

Se pasó las manos por la cara, antes de levantarse y quedar sentado sobre las sábanas.

― ¿Haru…?―, escuchó su nombre a duras penas. Giró la cabeza, adivinando con los ojos la silueta del otro, gracias a la poca luz que entraba por la ventana. Eso era extraño, según recordaba, había preparado el futon para él, ¿qué hacía en su cama?

Rin se levantó, claramente estaba cansado.

― ¿Te desperté?― susurró Haru mientras Rin soltaba pesadamente un suspiro, o tal vez un bostezo, o algo parecido. Rin se quedó sentado frente a él, suficientemente cerca como para distinguir sus facciones, pero por desgracia no podía ver el intenso color de sus ojos.

―No… Estaba despierto, casi no pude dormir.

No hizo falta que Haru preguntara, en seguida Rin le mostró una buena razón, aunque de forma extraña; estiró el brazo, tomó la almohada y la acomodó frente a él cabeceando un par de veces.  _“Es cierto, no puede dormir sin su almohada”_.

―Rin…

Haru no terminó siquiera de decidir qué decir cuando Rin se acercó y dejó apoyada la cabeza en su hombro, con la mirada agachada.

― ¿Por qué ya no eres buena almohada? Antes funcionaba…

La voz de Rin era extraña, según la percibió, hacía que algo en Haru se sobresaltara un poco, algo lo ponía nervioso quizá. Le respiración del otro le erizaba la piel, y su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro le hacía cosquillas. Levantó una mano y revolvió el cabello de Rin, no sabía qué más podía hacer además de eso, Rin adormilado se veía bastante dócil y no pudo evitar jugar un poco.

―No estás haciéndolo bien―, contestó cerrando los ojos y relajándose otra vez.

Rin, al parecer, no le encontró la gracia al reto y se movió de nuevo, regresando a su posición sobre el colchón jalando a Haru consigo. Lo acomodó como mejor le convino y después volvió el silencio al cuarto.

Terminó un poco agitado con ese sorpresivo malabarismo del que fue objeto, Haru quedó acurrucado en la cama, sus rodillas chocaban con la pared y su nariz a escasos centímetros de hacerlo también, los brazos de Rin lo encerraban, uno por la cintura y el otro debajo del cuello como un cojín, pasándole por debajo de la cara y descansando la mano en su hombro.

En su espalda, fuertemente, el pulso de Rin lo invadía y paralizaba, y su respiración detrás de su cabeza no hacía más que enviarle un escalofrío tras otro. Haru tenía las manos apretadas sobre el colchón, arrugando la sábana frente a su cara de manera vergonzosa.

― ¿Funcionó? ―, preguntó Haru, sin haber dejado transcurrir ni un minuto en esa posición, si se quedaba en silencio más tiempo probablemente se volvería loco escuchando su pulso.

―Si sigues hablando no podré dormir.

―No estoy hablando.

―Cállate―. Era curioso como Rin podía seguir siendo tan congruente en su inconciencia.

― ¡No dije nada!

― ¡Haru, cállate!

Era una discusión ridícula que no llevaría a ninguna parte, y a pesar de saberlo, Haru seguía en ella con insistencia y sin ánimo de dejarse ganar. Con él todo era siempre tan competitivo, entonces tuvo harto a Rin, siempre era él quien terminaba las discusiones. Pensándolo bien, tal vez era con quien discutía más, con quien hablaba más…

Lo hico girar, tomó su brazo y lo movió de manera tan rápida  que fue confuso para él determinar en qué momento terminó dándole la espalda a la pared. Estaba a punto  de reclamar y exigir una explicación cuando fue interrumpido, mejor dicho, sellado, incapacitando sus labios para soltar cualquier palabra.

¿Sería un  _deja vu_? No estaba muy seguro, pero casi podía asegurar que esto era algo muy parecido a un sueño que tuvo antes de quedarse dormido. Esta vez, estaba despierto, suficientemente consciente para identificar lo que pasaba. El calor, el contacto.

No hay duda, era un beso.

Haru se quedó quieto, parecía definitivamente que había perdido esta vez. Por el contrario, Rin se veía bastante tranquilo, acomodándose de nuevo para dormir y disponiendo al dueño de la casa como un accesorio más de la cama, abrazándolo otra vez.

―Las almohadas no hablan.

― ¿Y acostumbras hacer esto con tus almohadas muy seguido?

Rin se quedó en silencio, no era necesaria la luz para saber que tenía la cara roja.

―No…― contestó encogiéndose y ocultando la cara en Haru, apretándolo con fuerza y tratando de esconderse. ―No siempre tengo esta almohada…

De nuevo silencio. En realidad no estaba tan sorprendido. Rin estaba siendo muy Rin en esta línea entre el sueño y el mundo real, muy romántico, no le pareció que pudiera decir algo a eso. No podía dar una respuesta, después de todo, Rin le había pedido que se quedara callado. Aunque, ¿qué pasaría si seguía hablando?

―Duerme… Te hace falta―. Susurró débilmente el pelirrojo, estrechándolo un poco más.

“Mira quién lo dice”, pensó Haru mientras se acomodaba, la posición más cómoda resultó ser abrazarlo también. Rin tenía razón en algo, quien había pasado días atormentado por el insomnio era él, y no tenía por qué dejar ir la oportunidad de recuperar el sueño que tener a Rin en casa le había presentado.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la respiración de Rin le dejó saber que se había quedado dormido, al menos podría aprovechar un par de horas antes de que saliera el sol. Haru en realidad no pudo atrapar el sueño otra vez, pero no lo incomodó como antes, de hecho, estar así despierto fue algo que incluso consiguió disfrutar, entretenido con el cabello de Rin esperando que amaneciera.


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba a punto de anochecer, aunque no tan oscuro, no era tan tarde, pero las cortinas estaban cerradas y la única lámpara encendida era la del escritorio de la secretaria. En realidad, no había mucho que ver en el cuarto de espera. La decoración constaba de algunos cuadros, dos con imágenes de fantasía en tonalidades frías, casi marinas, muy bellas; algunas plantas y contadas figurillas sobre la mesa de la sala y el escritorio. Sobre la mesa descansaban un par de revistas de decoración y un tazón con pétalos de varias flores.

Haru estaba sentado, solo había una persona en espera y al parecer la secretaria se había olvidado de que estaba ahí, era el único motivo valido en el que podía pensar para justificar el descuido de no encender las luces de la sala de espera.

Suspiró. Apenas escuchó la chapa de la puerta al abrirse, la sangre se le heló y el estómago le dio un vuelco. Inconscientemente apretó las manos sobre su mochila y regresó en sí al escuchar su nombre. Haru se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, la sala de espera quedó vacía otra vez.

El nuevo cuarto era parecido al anterior, solo un poco, este estaba mucho más iluminado. Haru pasó a un nuevo sillón, era mucho más cómodo que el de la recepción pero seguía un poco nervioso.

Nunca pensó que haría eso. Se mantuvo en silencio durante casi dos minutos que le parecieron diez, mientras la doctora se sentaba junto a él Haru la siguió con la mirada, no sabía qué decir. Ella comenzó a hacer preguntas, él contestaba de manera sencilla aunque no poder contestar con ‘sí’ o ‘no’ le complicaba un poco las cosas, las preguntas eran demasiado abiertas. La doctora anotaba algo ocasionalmente

― ¿Qué haces durante la clase? ―, preguntó ella después de escuchar que a Haru no le interesaba realmente la escuela.

―Dormir… o dibujar.

― ¡Oh vaya! ¿Te gusta mucho dibujar?

Haru no contestó, solo desvió la mirada hacia otra dirección, poniéndole fin al tema.

―Mmm… ¿Y qué haces después de la escuela?

―Nado en el club de natación.

Ella anotó algo rápidamente y siguió con las preguntas haciéndolo hablar.

―No me interesan los tiempos o las competencias. No lo hago para ganar.

De nuevo escribió. Haru estaba intranquilo, no con eso, sino con su propia respuesta, fue tan automática que seguro le parecería extraño a la doctora después de haber escuchado que estaba dentro de una competencia justo en ese momento. Incluso a él le pareció un poco raro.

―Supongo que si estás en una competencia tan importante tienes una especialidad, ¿cuál es?

―Free.

― ¿Estas en 100 o 200 metros, Nanase?

―Ninguno, en relevos.

Escribió otra vez. Que hiciera eso lo ponía de nervios. Era molesto hasta cierto punto.

―Es una pena, por la forma en la que hablas de nadar, parece que no solamente te gusta sino que eres bueno, muy bueno. ¿Qué pasó? ¿No te inscribiste en ninguna?

―No es eso…yo…―. Haru apretó las manos y agachó la cabeza, reviviendo el trago amargo de la prueba individual. No quería pensar en eso, habría sido mejor no haber venido.

Definitivamente escribiría eso. Haru no la miró, pero escuchó cómo se movía el bolígrafo sobre el papel.

―Bueno… ¿Y en casa qué dicen? ―, no contestó.― ¿Vives solo? ―Haru asintió y ella volvió a escribir― ¿Pero recibes visitas con frecuencia?

―Sí―  _aunque yo no quiera_.

― ¿Tus compañeros de equipo? ―. Asintió, volvió a mirar al frente. No pudo evitar pensar en cuántas reuniones había tenido el club de natación en su casa, no eran del todo molestas. Había que admitirlo, incluso era entretenido de vez en cuando.

― ¿Y fuera del equipo?

―Pero solo lo veo en competencias. Entonces puedo nadar con él.

Ella anotó nuevamente. Haru no estaba sorprendido del poco tiempo que tomó hablar de su círculo social. No era muy social después de todo.

― ¿Y lo verás en esta competencia?

―Sí, aunque él está en diferente prueba―. Otra nota. Haru estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero aun incomodo, como si acabara de notar lo que había dicho. No podría nadar con Rin esta vez. Si no hubiera podido verlo antes de la prueba seguramente se sentiría pero entonces.

―Por cierto, Nanase, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes antes de la próxima etapa?

Haru hizo cuentas, tenía un par de semanas entre una etapa y otra, había pasado los primeros 3 días paralizado por la angustia, eso le dejaba otros 3 descontando este, y una semana más antes de tener que ir a las nacionales.

―10 días―,  _solo 10 días…_

―Espero que puedas sentirte mejor para entonces― contestó la terapeuta después de anotar el plazo, y de hecho sonaba sincera― ¿Qué piensas hacer después  de la competencia, Nanase? Vas a graduarte, ¿y después?

En el blanco. Haru se paralizó por completo, no tenía siquiera idea de cómo desviar el tema. Era inútil, no podía pensar en nada. Inútil. Completamente inútil. Definitivamente odiaba ese tema.

¿Qué había de bueno en imaginar el futuro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todos seguía, dispuestos a correr detrás de un sueño? ¿Por qué irse? No. Él no haría eso. No. No. No. Pero si no corría también, sería dejado atrás, eso seguro.

― ¿No has pensado en nada?

―No lo sé― Rin lo tenía resuelto, de seguro.

― ¿Quieres seguir nadando profesionalmente?

―No lo sé―Rin sería nadador olímpico en cualquier momento.

― ¿Qué tal un viaje al extranjero?

―No lo sé―Rin de seguro volvería a Australia.

― ¿Y sobre seguir dibujando?

―No lo sé―Rin no tendría ningún contacto con artistas.

― ¿No has tenido sugerencias de alguna universidad?

―No lo sé―A Rin lo habrían llamado los reclutadores también.

― ¿Y de tus compañeros? ¿No han dicho algo?

―Nada importante.

A medida que sus respuestas se repetían, Haru iba encogiéndose más y más. Ya ni siquiera miró cuánto había anotado la terapeuta. Tampoco notó cuándo dejó a un lado la libreta, o cuándo se acomodó frente a él, el único momento en que su mente regresó al cuarto fue cuando la encontró de cuclillas frente a él y tomando su mano.

―En la escuela debiste llenar una pequeña forma de elección de carrera― dijo ella, finalmente había cerrado el interrogatorio―. Por lo que veo, no te ha ayudado mucho. ¿Te parece si hacemos otro más detallado, Nanase? Ven mañana, inténtalo y lo discutimos un poso, ¿sí?

Haru asintió, la doctora retiró su mano y se puso de pie. Él también se levantó.

―Nuestro tiempo de hoy se terminó, ¿puedes creerlo? ―, se rio mirando el reloj. A Haru no le pareció increíble en realidad.

Caminó a la puerta y en cuanto atravesó de vuelta a la sala de espera la doctora dejó de seguirlo, Haru se encontró frente a la indiferente secretaria y una sala de espera realmente fría, la oscuridad ya era más sólida y la luz de la lámpara seguía apagada.

―Hasta mañana, Nanase, qué estés bien.

Haru salió del edificio pensando exactamente lo mismo _. ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría “estar bien”?_


	7. Chapter 7

Dejó pasar un día entre la consulta para el nuevo cuestionario y la siguiente cita. Con esto solo quedaba una semana antes de estar frente a su carril en las nacionales y aun no veía ningún cambio.

Caminaba de regreso a casa, el lugar donde hablaba con la doctora quedaba algo retirado de la escuela, por lo tanto, lejos de su casa. Estaba agradecido con la distancia en realidad, caminar de vuelta le daba suficiente tiempo para recapitular y relajarse.

Estaba cansado, pero no como solía pasarle al correr, era diferente pero familiar, casi como se sentía al inicio de la semana, tal vez peor. Seguramente se debía al diagnóstico que concluyó la doctora. _Depresión_ , deprimido y sin futuro.

Suspiró.

Caminaba lentamente, la mirada baja, como si fuera su deber reconocer su estado actual. A todas luces, Haru era alguien triste, andando entre la gente movido solo por inercia, sin motivación y arrastrando sobre sí nada más que un inmenso vacío.

El cansancio se convirtió en molestia tras unas cuantas cuadras. Saber lo que tenía era mucho peor y estaba llegando a la conclusión de que haber ido con la dichosa terapeuta solo había empeorado las cosas, bastaron solo  tres sesiones para dejarlo aún más abajo.

¡Es que era tan difícil! Sencillamente no podía encontrar algo que le importara tanto como para salir tras eso y convertirlo en su meta. No podía avanzar en ese aspecto. ¿Y qué pasaría entonces? ¿Qué pasaría si dejaba definitivamente de moverse? Detenido, absolutamente inmóvil. ¿Sería el final y nada más? De cualquier forma, ¿por qué debería seguir si no llegaría a ninguna parte?

Haru siguió caminando, inconscientemente, casi llegaba al final de la calle mientras pensaba en ese tipo de cosas. Si de cualquier forma no tendría futuro y sería dejado atrás, ¿para qué el esfuerzo?

Era bien sabido que debía detenerse en la esquina, sin importar cuán tranquila se viera la carretera, tenía que parar y observar el tráfico. Lo sabía, pero aun así se encontró dando un paso más. Olvidó todo en realidad, estaba desconectado, impactado por el nombre que recibió su estado de pesimismo. Haber caminado sin pensar en qué pasaría después estaba llevándolo a su perdición. Estaba tan inmerso en su desolación que incluso dio un segundo paso.

Escuchó el claxon y despertó casi de golpe. Su cuerpo se movió con violencia hasta terminar en el suelo. A diferencia de lo que había pensado, no sintió ningún empujón, sino un fuerte tirón que lo jaló hacia atrás haciéndolo caer de vuelta en la banqueta.

― ¿¡Qué rayos tratas de hacer!? ― escuchó una voz familiar gritando una y otra vez cosas por el estilo, además de diversas maldiciones y su nombre. A punto de llorar.

Escuchó los autos, el viento, más voces alarmadas y cómo el otro aseguraba se encargaría de él; escuchó su propio pulso y su respiración agitada. Estaba aturdido, todo le daba vueltas, le hormigueaban las manos y temblaban sus piernas. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero sin enfocar en nada, estaba agobiado y respirar le costaba un esfuerzo enorme.

Haru fue levantado del suelo después de un tiempo, el otro no quiso arriesgar y al verlo tan shockeado decidió cargarlo. Haru se acomodó instintivamente, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Rin y hundiendo la cabeza junto a su cuello, el cabello rojo se amoldaba a él con el movimiento de Rin al caminar. Solo entonces, Haru pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Por más fuerte que Rin fuera, se cansaría de cargar a Haru y no conseguiría llevarlo hasta su casa. Cuando esto pasó, lo hizo seguir todo el camino por su cuenta, apartado de la calle y vigilado por él. Un silencio mortal los presionó hasta que llegaron.

Cuando entraron a la casa era prácticamente de noche. Haru avanzó rápidamente después de dejar los zapatos en la entrada, subió la escalera con el único objetivo de desaparecer y olvidarse de todo. Pero, era obvio que Rin no lo dejaría así nada más.

Después de cerrar la puerta siguió a Haru tratando de alcanzarlo.

No se molestó siquiera en cerrar su habitación, Haru se echó en la cama y se ocultó entre las sábanas. Cuando escuchó a Rin entrar al cuarto, no fue siquiera capaz de hacer que se alejara, no consiguió decir nada, solamente pudo comprimir más su cuerpo cerrándose a cualquier cosa del exterior.

Rin subió a la cama, Haru estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, ya era demasiado. Rin tenía resuelta la vida, tenía un sueño y un plan para llegar ahí a diferencia suya. ¿Por qué demonios insistía tanto en meterse con él? ¡Era mucho más sencillo dejarlo y nada más!

― ¿¡Es en serio!? ― Rin sonaba fuera de sí. Jaló las sábanas, Haru se resistió, negándose a dejarlas y quedar al descubierto― ¿¡En serio!?

― ¡No! ¡Apártate!― Haru respondió. Rin arrancó las sábanas de él, ¡qué odioso era que fuera así de fuerte!

― ¿¡En serio!?― Lo obligó a levantarse, aprisionando sus muñecas y haciéndolo míralo de frente. Haru evitaba a toda costa hacerlo, empujando y tratando de zafarse.

― ¡Déjame!

― ¡Suicida!

― ¡Claro que no, idiota! ¡Vete!

― ¡Haru, saltaste a la carretera!― Lo dijo, Haru se asustó.

― ¡NO! ¡No estaba pensando, fue un descuido! ¡Déjame sólo!

― ¿¡Cómo se te ocurrió!?

― ¡Basta, Rin!― Haru agachó la cabeza, Rin aún detenía sus brazos. Cedió, estaba temblando, aterrado. Era cierto, estuvo a punto de…―Basta…

Finalmente, Rin lo soltó. Ambos quedaron en silencio. Era extraño ver a Rin quedarse sin palabras, y él tampoco tenía muy claro qué decir. No tenía nada claro en realidad.

Sin decir nada más, Haru volvió a echarse en el colchón, convencido de que Rin se iría, pero no de qué tan bueno sería esto. Cerró los ojos, tratando furiosamente de dormir y desconectarse.

―No querías hacerlo, ¿verdad? ― preguntó Rin después de casi un minuto en absoluto silencio.

―No…

Rin se acomodó como la última noche que había estado ahí, pegado a Haru y ocultándose detrás de él abrazándolo naturalmente.

―No lo pienses. No lo hagas―. Sus brazos temblaban y su voz parecía quebrarse. Haru pudo notar cuánto luchaba por no llorar.

 _¿Por qué no?_  Pensó en preguntar, aunque sabía que sería bastante estúpido hacerlo. Seguramente Rin se pondría peor si decía algo así.

―He pensado mucho en todo lo que ha pasado―, siguió el pelirrojo como si no pidiera evitar hablar―. Lo del torneo y la última vez. No tienes idea de lo asustado que me tenías, sabía que estabas triste, pero… Ahora todo se puso peor…

Haru no hizo nada, por un momento pensó en disculparse, no importaba el motivo, solo creyó que era lo que diría en una situación como esa.

―No me gusta verte así. Haces que me pregunte dónde quedó el Haru que conozco.

Era curioso que lo mencionara. Así era como Haru se había sentido al reencontrarse con Rin en el club Iwatobi a mitad de la noche, esa persona era un extraño comparándolo con sus recuerdos sobre él. En realidad, esto era muy parecido a lo que había pasado hacía un año. Rin estaba intentando salvarlo, igual que él hizo al perseguirlo durante el torneo.

¡Que horrible sensación! Saber que ahora Rin estaba en su lugar, sufriendo por el otro. Quiso moverse, darse la vuelta y alcanzarlo, pero no pudo, no se movió ni un centímetro.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― preguntó Haru con voz muy baja― ¿Cómo puedes hacer estas cosas? ¿Cómo es que tienes siempre todo decidido, tan claro? ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacerlo?

―No tengo resuelto todo―, la interrupción de Haru, al parecer, calmó un poco a Rin, por lo menos retrasándole el llanto ―.Tengo que pensar muchas cosas antes de decidir algo. Trato de conjuntar todo lo que me interesa, considerar las posibilidades…

Haru asintió aunque el otro no podría verlo, estaba más tranquilo ahora, no por lo que había dicho rin, sino por haber conseguido calmarlo. Hablar con Rin era más efectivo que estar encerrado con una terapeuta.

―Haru…siento ser tan egoísta―, murmuró muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que se estremeciera y se moviera un poco. Rin lo atrajo otra vez a su calor―, es solo que no puedo evitar serlo contigo.

Tener a Rin tan cerca sin poder refugiarse en el cansancio era extraño. Lo ponía nervioso, aún más al encontrarse pensando en la última noche que pasó ahí con él.

―Rin… el futon.

―Déjalo, así estoy bien―. Y volvió a estrecharlo, provocándole otro escalofrió.

A pesar de lo que dijo, no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse y alistar el futon. De levantarse en realidad. Así estaba cómodo, calmado entre tanto estremecimiento y disfrutando del encierro en que lo tenía el otro.

Detrás de su cabeza, Rin respiraba tranquilamente, con los labios muy cerca de su espalda erizándole la piel. No pudo soportarlo más y se dio la vuelta. En lugar de apartarse o alejar a Rin, se ocultó en él, llevando su propia respiración a la base del cuello del otro, provocándole lo mismo que él sentía.

Al cabo de un tiempo de juguetear así con él, se apartó un poco y trató de ver a Rin entre la oscuridad. Según lo poco que consiguió distinguir, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Haru podía asumir cuánto rojo había con seguridad en él, además de su cabello, obviamente también en su cara. Y no pudo despegar los ojos de él, hasta que Rin relajó su expresión y abrió los suyos. Entonces, ante esa imagen, Haru no pudo negarse más.

Ayudándose de sus manos para encontrar los límites de la cara de Rin, se acercó y dejó sobre sus labios la respuesta a los dos besos que había recibido en esa misma habitación.

Rin tenía razón en muchas cosas. Era obvio que Haru estaba, y había estado, durante mucho tiempo en su misma frecuencia.

Cuando terminó con eso, Haru fue abrazado otra vez y solicitado para que volviera a atender lo que había iniciado, a lo que accedió muy claramente.

Así podía sentirse mejor. Aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras supiera que Rin estaba cerca se sentía tranquilo, se olvidaba de todo y era más sencillo. Solo ellos dos. Incluso podría dejar sus problemas si seguía así.

Era con quién se sentía más cómodo, el único que contaba dentro y fuera del agua. Y no tenía que pensar más lo que quería. Aun así, Rin, sin consultarlo ni una vez, sino asumiendo la respuesta que obtendría, decidió mostrarle algo nunca antes visto. Una probada del mundo en el que quería entrar, invitándolo claramente a ir con él.

Haru, aun con algunas inseguridades atadas a él, avanzó tras el más alto, siguiéndolo instintivamente hasta el aeropuerto, esperando que todo quedara resuelto antes de regresar a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Antes lo publiqué en tumblr, pero ahora estará aquí, acomodadito y en orden. Espero les guste!


End file.
